This invention relates generally to work tools. More particularly, it relates to a sliding auxiliary handle that can be easily and quickly mounted on a conventional shaft-like handle of a work tool (such as a shovel or a string trimmer) or a structure (such as a handrail) so that a user may work with the tool in a more efficient and ergonomic manner.
Various types of work tools have a tool portion or head and a shaft that is formed in a generally cylindrical configuration for easy gripping. Examples of such implements are hoes, rakes, shovels, spades, snow shovels and so on. Most of these tools are used in the moving or lifting of materials such as soil, sand or snow, which can require substantial effort from an average person to move.
The effort used in moving and lifting such material can cause physical strain symptomized by back and shoulder aches. Such strain results because, in moving a work tool such as a snow shovel forward, or lifting the snow with the shovel, it is usually required that one hand of the operator be placed adjacent the distal or upward end of the shaft, while the other hand is placed toward the middle or lower portion of the handle. This positioning is required in order to gain sufficient leverage to lift or move the weight carried by the tool portion. In so placing the hands, however, the weight of the material on the tool portion is transferred through the arms and into the shoulders while the lower back portion of the operator is severely bent. This is, at the least, uncomfortable, and may often produce severe fatigue and strain in the back area and serious medical problems.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that can be easily mounted on the shaft of a conventional work tool and which can provide improved ergonomics to reduce the physical strain and stress on the tool user.
It is another object of the invention to provide such an apparatus that can be easily moved to a different position along the length of the work tool shaft to the most advantageous position for the particular user, tool and task.
It is another object of this invention to provide such an apparatus that can be easily transferred from the shaft of one tool to another.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description that follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations pointed out in this specification, including the appended claims.